


Pack of Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I actually loathe maxvid, I'm sorry this was a dare, M/M, Wolf Pack, lots o ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max has become Alpha of his pack after murdering his parents for the throne. He's transformed his pack into a kingdom of sex, and he is the ruler of it all.Follow the Majk-Un pack on their kinky adventures to domination over all the Northern Packs.





	Pack of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I would do a lil different kind of story. I'd like to preface this by saying I do NOT support most of the included ships!! Danvid is all I like.

Max prowled through his territory. His teal feral eyes scanned the horizon for motion. The shimmer of water was enough to distract him as his mouth grew dry. The dark black wolf crouched at the edge of the lake and pondered over his life as he slurped water up from the shining surface.  
Max had challenged his Stepfather, the previous alpha, to a duel. The young wolf was tired of his parents antagonizing him in fear of when he would try to ascend the throne.  
Even with his slim frame, Max had won and killed Cameron. He changed the pack name from MacCampbell to Majk-Un, a traditional work language name meaning "Max Alone."  
Majk-Un was open to mating, forced or lustful. Those who were weak or opposing became Omegas and became the sex slaves to the pack. They ate small prey that had been raped to death by the Hunters.   
Those who supported him strongest became Betas and his personal advisors for running his pack.  
Life had gone smoothly, but there was still no... Spice in his life. He wasn't surprised, however.  
The dark wolf alpha turned his gaze around. His teal eyes stared far across the land, then he turned and pelted. It was time for the last change he had made.  
The Picking.

Max entered the pack with a flourish. Dark fur clashed with tge pale rocks and moonlight bathed his pelt in white light. Wolves murmured and stared at him in anticipation. A few Omegas looked terrified.  
"Majk-Un Pack! The night has come where I take a personal sex slave. This slave shall be mine to command and use alone! I can own them as long as I want."  
Wolves murmured. A pale blonde wolf looked up at his Alpha with knowing light blue eyes. Elsewhere, a burst of red fur caught Max's eye. The Alpha turnes with an evil grin.   
Some wolves gasped, others nodded, some just stared.  
"David Majk." Max barked. The wolf yelped, his dark green eyes widening in horror as he turned to face his leader.  
"Yes, Alpha?" David stammered.  
"Until I release you from the spot, you shall be given the role amd duty as my personal slave. Lust-Ka has sent me the dream of our fur colors sewn together. It is chosen by the Lustful One."  
David whimpered, but the pale blonde wolf snarled and whacked a paw over his brothers head. The Beta growled "Be thankful, you weak scum!"   
The red wolf yelped, and looned like he was about to respond, but icy glares from the wolves around him made hin lower his head in a bow. David's legs shook. "Th-thankyou, Alpha-Master."   
"The ceremony is not over yet!" He snapped as wolves begun walking away. "Next, we must orientate him." But there was a hungry look in his eyes. The submissive nature of David alone had been drawing Max to him for years. Even as a pup, Max moaned David's name at night when he first learned of mating and tried masturbating. Now to have this wolf trembling before him, knowing he was to be raped by Max and accepting it, was more a turn-on than he ever had dreamed of.  
Wolves looked on in anticipation when one wolf yelped "Wait! David is years older than you!"   
Max snapped his head around to see a nervous gray wolf woth a white muzzle in shock and outrage. The Alpha growled, flicking his tail. The scar on the gray wolf's shoulder showed he was an Omega, and as the pale blonde Beta and a black and white caped wolf attacked, it reopened and the Omega whimpered away.  
"Any other objections? Ive wanted my paws on him since puphood. Nobody is holding me back unpunished." Max growled, pacing forward to inspect hos new slave.  
"Youre quite the fucktoy, David..." Max grinned, caressing the wolf with his tail. David whimpered, holding back tears. The Alpha slowly pinned David to the earth, nibbling at the sensitive skin around his Omega Scar and trailing up the red furred neck. Each fang caught on a patch of sensitive skin, and soon David was hardly resostong moaning. His feminine built body trembled with the surpressed urge.  
Max sank low, rubbing his erect shaft onto David's sheath and bucking against the smooth skin. A few onlookers panted and began rubbing themselves with a wild look. "Well well, looks like weve got a slut on our paws!" Max chirped with pride as his slave moaned beneath him.  
"Im not..." David gasped as Max rubbed his balls on the tight tailhole beneath his red bushy tail. "F-fuck..." The red wolf moaned as Max teased him more.  
The black furred Alpha's dick twitched as he shifted the very tip of his cock into the tight hole. "A virgin, hm? Lets fix that fast." Max couldnt resist any longer. He flipped David over in a blink of an eye, mounting him and bucking deep inside of his asshole with a howl.  
David yelled in a wave of pleasure and pain. His hard cock slanted to the ground, but bucked forward with each powerful thrust. The public humiliation died away as Max's massive girth stretched him and caused blood and both of their precum to pour onto the earth.  
The Alpha churned his hips, beginning to thrust quicker. His breath was heavy and came in deep pants, propelling each of his powerful motions into his fucktoy beneath him. A paw subconsciously began rubbingn at David's smaller shaft, jerking it off as he pummeled him.  
"Fuck, David, how are you this tight? I wanna be stuck in you!~" Max moaned, beginning to reach into even deeper parts of the small love tunnel.  
Beneath the massive Alpha, the frail form of David squirmed and screamed in sharp pain and pleasure. He could feel the walls of his ass being ripped apart, but the pleasure was too great. "Max, please dont stop! Youre so big, I love you!" His black claws churned up clumps of dirt.  
Omegas were pinned under Betas or even other Omegas, all fucking vigorously and in a haze of bliss. David moaned at the sight, as did his master and rapist. But it could hardly be called rape. This was his job as the Alpha's cum deposit... And he was enjoying it for sure!  
Max bucked as deep into David as he could go. Each thrust was a stinging retort to the voice of his parents, sayin g his ideas would never make his pack as great as it could be. But here, enthralled by the scents of every wolf in the pack mating as one, Max knew he was wrong. Nerris was screaming as Harrison pinned her down and came inside her balls-deep, without her consent but with her pleasure for sure. The gray wolf who had originally spoken out was now eating out the ass of a brown wolf.  
Max let put a howl, shoving his knot into David as his prey screamed in fresh waves of pain. The noise silenced the again-horrified pack as David sobbed in agony. Max bucked into David a few more times, then pressed even his balls into the small ass and let blood drip onto the ground. The black wolf growled audibly, and blew his load into David's colon. Hot jets of sperm penetrated deep into his ass, and a few drops fell to the ground as they leaked from his ass. Max pulled out, panting. David curled up, his pleasure gone as his ass bled and gallon after gallon of cumshot poured out of his ass until his belly wasnt inflated anymore.  
David turned to Max, who grinned. "Go to your den, cum deposit." He snickered. Other wolves finished, some moaning though some still in shock from all that had happened. Half of the female wolves, already inflated with gallons of cum, hobbled to the pup den with whimpers as their pussies dripped.   
Max, hopping atop his rock agaon, stared out over his pack and thw territory beyonv. It was a start, but soon this pack would rule over. It wont be long.   
Max turned away and into his den. Sadidtic as it was, his pack was something great.   
He would make it.


End file.
